Home Alone!
by ralfsmouse
Summary: When a babysitter suddenly cancels on Jane and David Read, Arthur has to watch D.W. and Kate for a whole night, from before dinner to bedtime. D.W. of course can't make this easy on Arthur. NOTE: Actual 11-minute episode in screenplay format.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This episode, like all of my other ones, USED to be in screenplay format. However, FF removes all formatting from stories that are uploaded. There are two ways to read this episode:**

**1. You may download the correctly formatted screenplay documents in PDF or TXT format. Here are the links:  
For PDF Format: dropbox DOT com SLASH s/4tfuy6gv4uj1omg/Home%20Alone%20PDF DOT pdf**

**For TXT Format: dropbox DOT com SLASH s/91ahkqnekpdcl1z/Home%20Alone%20TXT DOT txt**

**Alternatively, you may just read the version here on FF. This version has a lot of the formatting removed, but I have inserted line breaks to make it tolerable to read.**

FADE IN:

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

ARTHUR is sitting on the couch, watching Dark Bunny alone.

D.W. runs into the room and stops next to the TV.

D.W.  
(To Arthur)  
Arthur! It's my TV time! Mary Moo Cow's on!

ARTHUR (Annoyed)  
D.W., Mary Moo Cow won't be on for five minutes, and I'm trying to watch the end of Dark Bunny!

D.W. Walks up to the couch, standing near where Arthur is sitting.

D.W.  
But Arthur, Dark Bunny always goes on too long, and it makes me miss the start of Mary Moo Cow!

ARTHUR

D.W., we agreed that you could have the TV at 3:30, now would you please be quiet just for a few minutes? Besides, you'll only miss the theme song, it's the same every time.

Arthur quickly turns his attention back to Dark Bunny.

DARK BUNNY (On TV)  
Dr. Origami is out of prison already? Luckily, I know that he'll be right at...

Arthur has his attention devoted to Dark Bunny, and does not notice D.W. slyly reach for the TV Remote. She quickly snatches it up and changes the channel.

ARTHUR

Hey!

Arthur leans over, reaching to D.W. She leans away as Arthur tries to reach her.

ARTHUR

D.W., you have to give that back! You can't see Mary Moo Cow yet!

D.W.  
(Still dodging Arthur)  
Says who? You're not the boss, Arthur.

ARTHUR (Yelling to elsewhere in house)  
Mom! D.W.'s changing the channel before it's her turn!

QUICKLY TRANSITION TO:

INT. MASTER BEDROOM - AFTERNOON

DAVID READ and JANE READ are in their formal attire, David adjusting his bow tie in the mirror while Jane fixes her hair.

Jane hears Arthur's call.

JANE (Calling to Arthur & D.W.)  
D.W., let Arthur have his turn, and both of you stop fighting! You need to be well behaved for the babysitter!

Jane turns to David.

JANE (To David)  
How do I look? Is my hair OK?

DAVID

You look great. What about me? Is my tie on straight?

Jane pauses and crosses her arms.

DAVID

Is something wrong?

JANE

I don't know. It's been so long since we've had a babysitter, and-

Jane is interrupted by the telephone ringing.

Jane answers the telephone.

JANE (Into Phone)  
Hello?... Oh yes, hello!...What? That's terrible! Are you alright?...Yes, we'll be fine...No no, that's alright... Alright then, goodbye.

Jane walks back to where David stand and looks at him with concern.

DAVID

Who was that?

JANE (Distressed)  
It was the Babysitter. She was just in a fender bender.

DAVID

Oh! Is she alright?

JANE

She's fine, but she won't be able to make it to babysit tonight.

DAVID

Well, what are we going to do? Nobody else will be able to come on such short notice!

Jane and David both look at each other for a second.

JANE AND DAVID (Shouting Downstairs)  
Arthur!

FADE TO:

TITLE CARD: Home Alone!

TITLE CARD ANIMATION: D.W. CHASING TOADY

FADE TO:

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jane and David are sitting on the couch with Arthur.

DAVID (To Arthur)  
Arthur, we just got a call from the babysitter. She was in a minor car accident and can't come over to babysit tonight.

JANE

So we were wondering, do you think that you could watch Kate and D.W. for the night?

ARTHUR (Concerned)  
The whole night?

FADE INTO ARTHUR'S IMAGINATION

INT. 2ND FLOOR LANDING - IN IMAGINATION - NIGHT

Arthur walks past the stairs, KATE in his arms. As he walks, preoccupied with Kate, D.W., in pajamas, runs to the stairs with a sled.

D.W.  
(While Sledding)  
Yahoo!

Arthur gasps when he sees what D.W. is doing.

ARTHUR (To D.W.)  
D.W.! You can't do that, Mom and Dad will get mad! Besides, you need to be in bed!

D.W. begins to run back up the stairs.

D.W.  
(defiantly)  
You're not the boss of me, Arthur!

ARTHUR (Louder)  
D.W.!

When Arthur calls to D.W., Kate begins to cry.

Arthur looks into the camera.

We are back to reality, out of Arthur's imagination.

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - AFTERNOON

JANE

Arthur, you've watched Kate and D.W. before.

ARTHUR

But that was just for an hour while you were shopping or something!

Jane looks at David.

JANE

Well, he might be right. This is kind of a big job.

DAVID

Honey, we can't just cancel! This is Ed Crosswire's annual party! We could get a lot of clients for my catering and your accounting business.

JANE (Sighing)  
I guess you're right.

DAVID

We'll talk to D.W., Arthur. We'll make sure that she knows that you're the boss.

FADE TO:

INT. D.W.'S ROOM - AFTERNOON

Jane and David are speaking with D.W.

JANE

D.W., we know that you usually have trouble getting along with your older brother, but we really need you to try to be nice to him tonight.

D.W.  
(Complaining)  
But Mom, why does Arthur get to be in charge? Why can't I babysit him?

Jane looks at David

DAVID

D.W., Arthur is the one in charge tonight. You're going to need to listen to him. He's going to tell us if you were bad or good.

Jane glances at the clock.  
SHOW: THE CLOCK, SHOWING 4:50

JANE (To David)  
It's getting late, honey. We'd better get going.

INT. READ RESIDENCE ENTRANCE - AFTERNOON

Arthur is standing near the door. David comes down the stairs and picks up his coat. He puts it on as Jane comes down the stairs.

D.W. runs down behind Jane.

DAVID

OK Arthur, we'll be back home late,after you are asleep.

D.W.  
I'll stay up and wait for you guys!

JANE

No you won't, D.W. You need to get enough sleep.

DAVID

Remember Arthur: If you really need something, you can call us.

ARTHUR

OK, have a good time!

JANE

We will. See you when we get back!

D.W.  
Bye mom! Bye Dad!

DAVID

Bye D.W., bye Arthur.

They both leave and shut the door.

D.W. immediately begins pouting.

ARTHUR (To D.W.)

Why are you pouting?

D.W.  
Mom and Dad said that you were in charge, and they wouldn't even think about letting me babysit you!

ARTHUR

Why would they let you do that?

Before D.W. can answer, Kate begins to cry.

D.W. accusingly points at Arthur.

D.W.  
(Accusingly)  
Ah-Ha! You let Kate cry! You're doing a bad job! I'm calling Mom and Dad!

D.W. runs to the phone.

SHOW: D.W. AT THE PHONE

D.W. picks up the handset from the phone as Arthur calls to her.

ARTHUR (O.S)  
D.W.! You don't even know how to use the phone!

D.W.  
(To Arthur)  
Sure I do!

D.W. pushes random buttons on the dialer.

The phone can be heard ringing before a man picks up.

MAN ON PHONE (Through Phone)  
Hello?

D.W.  
(To Phone)  
Dad! Arthur's being bad!

MAN ON PHONE (Through Phone)  
Being bad? Who is this?

Arthur walks up to D.W. with a now quiet Kate in his arms.

Arthur removes the phone from D.W.'s hand and slams it down on the receiver.

ARTHUR

D.W.! You don't even know Mom and Dad's phone number!

D.W.  
Then who was that?

CUT TO:

INT. MR. RATBURN'S HOUSE - AFTERNOON

MR. RATBURN is holding his telephone handset.

He looks at it.

MR. RATBURN (Insulted)  
Oh! The nerve of those prank callers!

Mr. Ratburn hangs up the phone.

BACK TO THE READS' HOUSE

INT. READ RESIDENCE ENTRANCE - AFTERNOON

Arthur and D.W. are still in the same positions.

The phone rings.

ARTHUR

Oh great. It's probably that guy you just called.

Arthur picks up the phone.

ARTHUR (To Phone)  
Hello?

BUSTER can be heard on the phone.

BUSTER (On Phone, O.S)  
Arthur?

ARTHUR

Hey Buster, what's going on?

BUSTER (On Phone, O.S)  
I was just at the mall and bought tapes of the entire first season of Bionic Bunny! Do you want to come over and watch it?

ARTHUR

Totally! I'll be right over and-

Arthur looks at D.W.

ARTHUR (Slightly disappointed)  
Oh right, I can't.

BUSTER (On Phone, O.S)  
Why not?

ARTHUR

I have to watch D.W. and Kate for the night. Can I come over and watch it tomorrow?

BUSTER (On Phone, O.S)  
Sure, I guess. See you then.

ARTHUR

Bye, Buster.

Arthur hangs up.

D.W. puts her hand on Arthur's shoulder.

D.W.  
Don't worry, Arthur. I know what will cheer you up.

FADE TO:

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

D.W. is sitting on the couch, watching Mary Moo Cow.

Arthur is sitting on the armchair to the side. Kate sits next to him. He is also reading a book. He is clearly uninterested in Mary Moo Cow.

Arthur looks over his book.

ARTHUR

Remind me again: Why are we watching Mary Moo Cow?

D.W.  
It's educational for Kate. After this she'll know all about four.

ARTHUR

I think that this is bad for Kate.

D.W.  
Why?

ARTHUR (Sarcastically)  
It's Mary Moo Cow.

D.W.  
No way! Kate loves Mary Moo Cow.

D.W. leans to Kate.

D.W.  
(In Baby Voice)  
Don't you Kate? Don't you just love Mary Moo Cow?

D.W. suddenly recoils in disgust. She holds her nose.

D.W.  
(Disgusted, Holding Nose)  
Ugh! I guess she might not like Mary Moo Cow!

Arthur closes his book and picks up Kate. He stands up.

ARTHUR

I guess I have to change her.

D.W.  
Can I help?

ARTHUR

D.W., I am sure that I can change Kate's diaper by myself.

INT. D.W.'S ROOM - NIGHT

Arthur is changing Kate at the changing station.

He removes one side's sticky tab from the diaper.

SHOW: D.W. STANDING NEAR ARTHUR

D.W. has a package of baby wipes in her hands.

D.W.  
Arthur! Don't you need these?

SHOW: BACK TO ARTHUR AT CHANGING STATION

ARTHUR (To D.W.)  
No D.W., I already have some. I don't need any help with this.

Arthur begins to remove the other sticky side.

D.W.'s arm can be seen reaching up the the table. In her hand is a container of baby powder.

D.W.  
Do you want some baby powder? You don't want Kate to get a rash!

ARTHUR (Losing Patience)  
D.W., I don't need any baby powder yet. I haven't even gotten the old diaper off.

Arthur finally begins to remove the diaper from Kate. Just as he begins to take it completely off, D.W.'s hand can be seen again, this time with a tube of ointment in it.

D.W.  
What if Kate already has diaper rash? Do you need any rash cream?

Arthur is visibly angry, he holds up his arms and then tosses them down.

SHOT: D.W. STANDING NEXT TO TABLE, ONLY ARTHUR'S LEGS VISIBLE

ARTHUR (O.S)  
Actually D.W., you can help.

D.W. Holds out her hands as Arthur drops a wrapped up dirty diaper into her hands.

ARTHUR (O.S)  
Would you take that to the trash?

D.W. walks away disgusted, holding the diaper in her outstretched arms.

D.W.

Gross!

INT. BOTTOM OF THE STAIRS - NIGHT

Arthur, who is holding Kate, and D.W. walk down the stairs and stop at the foot of the stairs.

D.W.  
Now that that's done, do you want to play Confuse The Goose?

ARTHUR

Fine, I'll play Confuse The Goose.

D.W.  
Yay!

ARTHUR

But first, I need to feed Kate dinner.

Arthur walks away.

D.W.  
(Calling to Arthur)  
Hey! I want dinner too!

She runs after Arthur.

INT. THE KITCHEN - NIGHT

D.W. sits at the table and Kate in her "Boosted" chair.

Arthur turns away from a counter where he was working. He holds two dishes, one plate and one bowl.

He places a dish of Hawaiian shrimp in front of D.W.  
SHOT: CAMERA IN FRONT OF D.W., THE SHRIMP IN FRONT OF HER.

D.W. makes a disgusted face.

D.W.  
(Disgusted)  
What is this?

Arthur places the bowl of shrimp in front of Kate.

ARTHUR

It's dad's Hawaiian shrimp, we've had it before.

D.W.  
That doesn't mean I've liked it!

Arthur takes his own plate of shrimp from the counter to his spot at the table.

ARTHUR

It's been so long since you've tried it. How do you know that you won't like it now?

D.W.  
I just know it!

ARTHUR

The same way you "knew" that you hated spinach?

Arthur looks at Kate, who is happily eating the shrimp.

ARTHUR

Even Kate eats it, and you're four times as old as she is!

D.W. places her fork down on her plate.

D.W.  
Couldn't I just have a peanut butter jelly sandwich, just tonight?

Arthur rolls his eyes.

ARTHUR

D.W., dad worked to make this for us. If you want a peanut butter jelly so much, why don't you make it yourself?

D.W. gets up from her seat.

D.W.  
Fine then, I will.

Arthur watches D.W. as she tries to make a sandwich.

D.W. opens a cabinet and removes bread, peanut butter, and jelly. She places them on the counter and steps up on a stool to reach the counter.  
D.W. reaches into a drawer and removes a knife.

SHOT: ARTHUR'S EYES WIDENING

D.W. drops the knife, it barely misses her feat.

D.W.  
Oops!

Arthur leaps up from his seat and runs to D.W. He picks up the knife.

ARTHUR

Fine, I'll make you a sandwich. Just promise me that you won't use knives anymore.

FADE TO:

Arthur places the top piece of bread on the bottom piece.

D.W.'s head peaks up over the counter.

D.W.  
Arthur! I hate crusts!

ARTHUR (Annoyed)  
So? Just rip it off.

D.W.  
Can't you cut it off?

Arthur rolls his eyes again and cuts the crust off of the sandwich.

INT. THE DINING ROOM - NIGHT

Arthur has set up confuse the goose on the dining room table, and both him and D.W. are playing.

D.W.  
Oh No! You won! Arthur, I was so close! How could you win? Did you cheat?

Arthur is beginning to look very tired.

ARTHUR

No D.W., I didn't cheat. Besides, you've won plenty of times before.

POV: ARTHUR

SHOW: A CLOCK, SHOWING 7:15

ARTHUR

Besides, it's time for me to give you and Kate a bath.

D.W.  
(Politely)  
OK Arthur, I'll clean up Confuse The Goose while you start the bath.

Arthur picks up Kate and walks upstairs.

INT. THE KITCHEN - NIGHT

D.W. is not cleaning up Confuse The Goose, she is stuffing a butterfly net into the refrigerator.

While D.W. pushes, NADINE appears.

NADINE

What are you doing, D.W.?

D.W.  
I can't take it, Nadine.

NADINE

Take what?

D.W.  
(Frustrated)  
Arthur! I can't take Arthur! He's making the night so hard!

NADINE

So why are you putting a net inside the fridge?

D.W.  
I'll get Arthur to open it, then the net will trap him until Mom and Dad get home!

NADINE

But what if you need something?

D.W.  
I can take care of myself, Nadine. I'm four years old!

Arthur calls down from upstairs.

ARTHUR (O.S)  
D.W.? Are you done yet?

NADINE (To D.W.)  
Looks like you'd better go, D.W.

Nadine disappears.

D.W. closes the refrigerator with the net in it.

D.W.  
(To Arthur)  
I'm coming!

INT. THE BATHROOM - NIGHT

D.W. and Kate are both in the bath.  
Arthur is shampooing Kate.

As he lathers her, D.W. reaches over to the knob to activate the shower, rather than the bath. Without looking away from Kate, Arthur reaches his hand out and slaps D.W.'s arm away from the knob.

ARTHUR

Nice try, D.W., but I'm not falling for that again.

Arthur rinses Kate of the shampoo.

Arthur turns to D.W., who turns away.

ARTHUR

Are you going to let me shampoo you, D.W.? Or are you going to just walk around with dirty hair all of tomorrow?

D.W.  
I hate it when you shampoo my hair! You always get some in my eyes!

ARTHUR (Sighing)  
D.W., it would be even worse if you tried to do it yourself! You would get a ton of it in your eyes!

D.W.  
Would not!

ARTHUR

Do you want to try?

D.W.  
Sure, if it'll show you that I can take care of myself!

D.W. snatches the bottle of shampoo from Arthur's hand and squirts a large glob directly on her head, not even lathering it in her hands.

D.W.  
See, this isn't so hard

As D.W. lathers, a lot of foam is formed. The foam begins to drip down and cover her face.

D.W.  
(Shouting)  
Ahhh! Ahhhh! Help me! It's attacking my face!

Arthur pours water on D.W.'s head.

ARTHUR

Do you see why I do it now?

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Arthur plays solitaire on the coffee table in silence.

The silence is broken when D.W. walks in.

D.W.  
Why are you playing cards without another person?

ARTHUR

It's solitaire, D.W. It's meant to be played this way.

D.W.  
You play against yourself?

ARTHUR

No, you just... don't need anyone else.

D.W.  
Will you teach me to play?

ARTHUR

No, D.W. Besides, you can't even read the numbers on the cards.

Arthur glances at a clock. It reads 8:25

ARTHUR

Speaking of reading numbers...

D.W.  
What? What did I do?

ARTHUR

It's time for you to go to bed.

D.W.  
(Saddened)  
What? Do I have to?

ARTHUR

Yes, you have to. It's not like you can stay up until Mom and Dad get back.

Arthur takes D.W. by the hand. He is carrying Kate in his other arm. He takes them both upstairs.

INT. D.W.'S ROOM - NIGHT

Arthur is tucking D.W. in for the night. She is in bed and Kate is in her crib.

ARTHUR

Goodnight, D.W.

D.W.  
Arthur!

ARTHUR

What?

D.W.  
Mom and Dad always tell me a story before I go to bed.

ARTHUR

D.W., I don't know any stories to tell you.

D.W.  
Can you make one up?

ARTHUR (Groaning)  
Fine. What do you want it to be about?

D.W.  
Tell me a story about a silly animal.

Arthur pauses in consideration for a moment.

ARTHUR

Once there was a moose who was upset that his antlers were so long. Even though all of his friends had long antlers, he didn't like his, so he thinks about...

His voice trails off as the scene fades.

ARTHUR

How was that?

D.W.  
Kind of weird. But I guess it's still a story.

Arthur shrugs.

ARTHUR

Goodnight, D.W.

Arthur walks out, turning off the light.

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

Arthur gets back to his solitaire game.

FADE:

Arthur sleepily places the last card of the game on a stack.  
He looks at the clock, which reads 9:00.

ARTHUR (To Self)  
I guess I'd better go to bed.

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Arthur walks into his room in his blue pajamas and bunny slippers. He walks to his bed and gets in, taking off his slippers. Pal runs in and lays down near his bed.

ARTHUR

Goodnight, Pal.

Arthur turns off the light and immediately falls asleep.

FADE TO ARTHUR'S DREAM:

INT. THE READS' LIVING ROOM - NIGHT

In Arthur's dream, he is watching TV in the living room.

A commercial plays on T.V.  
POV: ARTHUR, SHOWING TV

ANNOUNCER

Do you want money? Do you have a sister that you want off you hands?  
If you answered yes to both of these questions, you need CASH FOR SISTERS!

The scene on the TV switches to show a box being sent at a post office.

ANNOUNCER

Simply send your sister to our address and we'll send you a check! The more annoying your sister is, the more cash you get!

ARTHUR

Hmmm...

D.W. walks down the stairs.

D.W.

Arthur! I thought we were going to watch Mary Moo Cow!

Arthur points to another end of the house.

ARTHUR

D.W.! Is that an octopus?

D.W.  
Octopus?! Where?

Arthur suddenly slams a large cardboard box over D.W., flips it over, and tapes it shut

D.W.  
(In Box)  
Hey! What's going on, Arthur?

Arthur writes "CAUTION: ANNOYING" on the box in very large letters.

TRANSITION TO:

Arthur hands the package to a mailman in the front yard, who take it to his truck.

TRANSITION TO:

INT. A FANCY LOOKING HOUSE - DAY

Arthur is sitting on a couch in an overly-rich house.  
Everything in sight is made of diamonds and jewels. Arthur also is wearing his turquoise tuxedo.

Jane walks up to him, she is in a gown with many jewels also on her. She has two necklaces in her hands.

JANE

Oh Arthur, do you think that I should wear the gold necklace or the platinum one?

David Read walks up to her.

DAVID

Just wear both! We were able to get so much money when Arthur sold D.W. that we can get anything we want!

JANE

Oh, and I forgot to give you your allowance, Arthur.

Jane pulls out a laughably large wad of money and hands it to Arthur.

FADE BACK TO:

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Arthur is asleep on his bed.

Arthur's door slowly opens, and a sliver of light can be seen on the floor. It slowly grows bigger, eventually going onto Pal's face.

The light on his face causes Pal to wake up. He looks at the person standing in the door, whom the audience can not see, and barks at it.

Arthur groggily lifts his head.

ARTHUR (To Pal)  
What is it, boy?

POV: ARTHUR, HIS VISION VERY BLURRY

A shadowed silhouette is standing in Arthur's doorway.

Arthur begins to yell, putting on his glasses.

Arthur puts on his glasses, revealing the figure to be D.W.

ARTHUR (Whispering to D.W.)  
D.W., what are you doing here?

D.W.  
(Whispering)  
I had this bad dream where I was sleeping and an octopus looked into my window. He looked at me and broke the window, then he swam away with me!

ARTHUR

It was just a dream, it's no big deal.

D.W.  
But when I woke up, I saw him in my window!

ARTHUR

D.W., there is no octopus in your room.

D.W.  
You don't know that! You can't know for sure!

ARTHUR

Well for one thing, we don't live underwater.

D.W.  
I'm telling you, I saw him.

ARTHUR

Fine, let's go see this octopus.

Arthur gets out of bed and slips into his slippers. He and D.W. walk out of the room.

INT. D.W.'S ROOM - NIGHT

Arthur and D.W. walk into the room.

D.W. points to her window.

D.W.  
(Scared)  
There he is!

D.W. cowers down by Arthur's legs, closing her eyes.

SHOW: THE WINDOW

The window has a silhouette of things that look like tentacles in it.

Arthur is not scared, he turns on the light.

When the light is turned on, the objects are revealed to be tree branches.

ARTHUR

D.W., it's just the tree. There are no octopuses here.

D.W. stops cowering.

D.W.  
What if he's just in a disguise?

Arthur sighs.

ARTHUR

Well what do you want me to do? I've already shown you that there are no octopuses here.

D.W.  
(Meekly)  
Mom and Dad usually let me sleep in their bed.

ARTHUR

D.W., I am not letting you sleep in my bed.

D.W.  
But Arthur, it's too scary to sleep in here!

Arthur pauses.

ARTHUR

Fine, I'll let you sleep in my room, but for tonight only.

INT. ARTHUR'S BEDROOM - NIGHT

Arthur and D.W. walk into the still dark bedroom. Arthur gets in bed. D.W. carries a blanket and pillow.

Arthur points to the side/foot of his bed.

ARTHUR

You can sleep there.

D.W. Climbs onto the spot where Arthur pointed.

D.W.

Goodnight, Arthur.

ARTHUR

Goodnight, D.W.

PAN: THE CLOCK, IT READS 10:00

FADE:  
THE CLOCK NOW READS 10:40

The door opens again, but it does not wake Pal, Arthur, nor D.W. The people in the doorway are Jane and David. When they both see Arthur and D.W. asleep, the look at each other and smile.

FADE TO:

INT. THE KITCHEN - MORNING

Jane and David are sitting at the table, David is drinking coffee from a mug.

Arthur enters the kitchen, followed by D.W.

D.W.  
Mom!

ARTHUR

Dad!

They both give each of them a hug.

DAVID

So, how did everything go last night?

JANE

Was it as bad as you thought it would be?

Arthur and D.W. look at each other.

ARTHUR

You know, it was better than I thought it would be. D.W. eventually started to act OK.

D.W.  
And Arthur told me a bedtime story when I asked him to.

JANE

Well, I'm glad that it went well, that was very responsible of you Arthur, and you too, D.W.

David gets up and walks to the refrigerator.

DAVID

And you handled it so well too.

David opens the refrigerator, but is shocked to be engulfed by a butterfly net as soon as he opens it.

DAVID

What the-

DAVID (Shouting)  
D.W.!

FADE TO BLACK.

**There was also an easter egg in this story, but you probably couldn't catch it unless you knew about Marc Brown and Arthur's creation.**

**When D.W. asks Arthur for a bedtime story, specifically one about "A silly animal," that is a exactly how Arthur was created. Marc Brown's youngest daughter asked him to tell her a bedtime story about "A silly animal," and Marc Brown told a story about an aardvark named Arthur who was sad about his nose being so long.**


End file.
